tanktroublefandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
This article tells you about the available weapons now on Tank Trouble! The term "Weapons" in Tank Trouble refers to the additional power-ups that gradually appear on the battlefield for you to equip. Each power-up has it's own unique abilities and drawbacks that can be used to the user's advantage or inevitable demise. Gatling Gun This weapon fires a series of tiny bullets out in rapid succession, in which bullets will bounce around at random, and are extremely unpredictable. Has to charge up for approximately 1 second making this weapon somewhat undesirable in close quarters. Can be unequipped by continuously pressing the fire button without actually firing the weapon. Booby Trap This weapon is unlike other tank trouble power-ups in that it doesn't actually shoot something. Rather, it will lay a land-mine over the area immediately behind the tank using it, which will then become invisible. If a tank drives over the land-mine it will reappear and almost immediately explode, sending shrapnel out in all directions in a way similar to the frag bomb. If a tank reveals a booby trap and quickly stays immobile, then it will not explode, but if the player moves it they will end up exploding with it. Bullets and other weapons cannot trigger the booby trap. Laser The laser works as both a weapon and targeting apparatus. Once you have acquired the power-up, a dotted line will emerge from your tank's barrel, tracing the path that the laser will follow when fired for almost half its range. Once fired, the line will turn solid and continue out, destroying any tank in its way and stopping once a tank has been hit or it's range has been met.once it either reaches the end of its range or hits a tank. The laser must be prepared carefully, such that it does not reflect of any walls back to the same tank. As of 28th February 2013, this is the only power up which can be used versus Laika. But, Tank Trouble are thinking of a new weapon to use versus Laika. Death Ray gang gang scince potty train Some consider this power up the most effective, however it has it's drawbacks as well. When activated this weapon will need to charge up, much like the Gatling gun, however it takes approximately 2 seconds to fire and you cannot move during the entire process of using this weapon. After charging, the tank will shoot out a brightly colored energy beam in the direction the tank is pointing, (still not being able to move) which will pass right through walls and curve slightly toward your target, however if the target is close and the aim is slightly off, they are likely to miss and be a sitting duck. The beam can destroy multiple tanks in one shot and will only stop once it hits the outer wall. Custom mazes tend to have some of the outer walls within the inner battlefield. RC Missile This weapon fires a single missile, which you can then guide using you standard controls. It will still bounce off of walls if not given other instructions, and is difficult to control, but for mouse or skilled keyboard users it can be quite effective. The main draw back is that once it is fired you will be unable to move your tank until it has either timed out or hit a tank, meaning you can't dodge while using it. Homing Missile When first fired this weapon will bounce around just like the RC missile, however, after a few seconds the normally grey color of its smoke will change to the color of the nearest tank, which it will then home in on and destroy. Skilled Tank Trouble players will be able to avoid being hit by the missile and have the ability to either have the missile chase them yo the next nearest tank and have the missile switch targets, or avoid it until it times out. It should only be used near an enemy tank to avoid the missile hitting yourself. Frag Bomb This weapon fires a single bullet, the only difference in appearance being it's a bit bigger than the average bullet. Once fired, you cannot fire another one. If you press the fire button again, or it hits a tank, the bullet will explode, sending shards everywhere, much like the Booby Trap. Skilled Tank Trouble players will be able to avoid being hit by the shards that will stop when it hits a wall then stays there. Shotgun This weapon can be found in the Tank Trouble Beta. When the player fires, tiny bullets fly out and spread in the direction the tank is facing. The bullets can also bounce on walls, and dissapear after 2-3 seconds. This weapon is a double-edged sword, since it can be very effective against multiple players in an open area, but can also result in you and your opponent's death in small areas. Category:RC MISSILE Category:BOOBY TRAP Category:Frag bomb Category:Monkey Bomb Category:Shotgun